the_customized_simsfandomcom-20200215-history
Widespot
Widespot is a custom inhabited neighborhood created by Peni Griffin at modthesims.com. Story As written on the download page of the neighborhood: "To most people, it's a wide spot in the road, a place to pass through or at most pull over and take a nap while travelling from Here to There. To those who live there, though, it's the whole world. *The formidable Daytona Beech, State Assemblywoman, lives with her son and campaign manager, Hamilton, in a new house fronting Highway 13.5, from which her grandchildren are bussed to the nearest public school, while her daughter-in-law Sandy does the best she can with the days she's got. *'Homer Land' has worked for county law enforcement for some time, while his wife Beulah recently got a job in business. Most of their five children are still in school, but their grown daughter Mary's ready hospitality is well-known even to newcomers. *'Skye Weiss' built his observatory home as far from everyone else as possible, and raised his two green children away from prying eyes. His grown daughter Penny and teen son Woody, however, are happy to welcome newcomers, and have formed close bonds with their neighbors. *International sports star Valentine Hart chose to retire to Widespot with his family after his wife Angel's diagnosis with Rodney's Sudden Death Syndrome. He and his children are grateful for the support of their neighbors during the trying time since her death. *Successful legitimate businessman Rich Mann and his wife Lana also built their retirement home in Widespot, though he hasn't gotten around to retiring yet. No one's sure what Rich's legitimate business is, but he's obviously done well in it. His son Junior has made quite an impression on the locals. *The General Store is the only retail establishment in the area. *The spring-fed Swimming Hole got plumbing installed after a bond issue, and *Somebody put a bench behind some bushes on an undeveloped corner, which local teens call the''' Makeout Spot."' -Widespot, Peni Griffin Households *'Beech: "Daytona Beech has worked untiringly for the development of Widespot. Will the stress of change make this family stronger, or tear it apart?" **Family members: Daytona Beech, Hamilton Beech, Sandy Beech, Virginia Beech and Rocky Beech. **The Beech family resides at 70056 Highway 13.5. *Hart: "After the Hot Tub Dome Scandal and his wife's diagnosis with Rodney's Sudden Death Syndrome, international sports star Valentine Hart retired with his family to the quietest place he could find. Can he and his children recover from the trauma of Angel's untimely death here? Or will they just make everyone else as big a mess as they are?" **Family members: Valentine Hart, Angel Hart, Candy Hart, Rhett Hart and Goldie Hart. **The Hart family resides at 1 Land Road. *Mann: "Rich Mann has it all. He came to Widespot to protect "it" from prying eyes, and retire in comfort." **Family members: Rich Mann, Lana Mann and Junior Mann. **The Mann family resides at 2 Side Spur. *Land: "Homer and Beulah came to Widespot to get away from parental disapproval. Now that the highway's finally here, their children are in public school, and with Mary home, Beulah was able to get a job. Their kids face lots of opportunities now - for good, and ill." **Family members: Beulah Land, Homer Land, Mary Land, Dixie Land, Scot Land, River Land and Delta Land. **The Land family resides at 1 Valley Road. *Weiss''': "Skye Weiss came to Widespot, with his trust fund, to watch the stars. They watched back. Now the trust fund is gone, Penny's grown, Woody's growing, the highway's come through bringing new people with it - What's a hermit to do?" **Family members: Skye Weiss, Penny Weiss and Woody Weiss. **The Weiss family resides at 15 Valley Road. Category:Neighborhoods Category:Custom Inhabited Neighborhoods Category:The Sims 2